Moments
by SparrowEyes
Summary: It's quite romantic, you two are on a rooftop, dancing to soft instrumental music and the sun is slowly but surely setting behind you two. And when you hesitantly lean your head against his shoulder, you hear his heartbeat.SasuSaku


Hey Guys! Long time no see.

So I've had this plot in my head for over a month and I decided to put it into words. So why not make it a SASUSAKU xD.

Anyways

_italics are quotes from the manga _

_(italics) are Sakura's thoughts_

**(bold) are also Sakura's thoughts **

Btw; this story is in Sakura's POV. and I actually spent ALOT of time on this one. And for once, I am satisified. If you can listen to the song Never Let This Go, by Paramore it's pretty awesome. And thats what the lyrics are. So Enjoy! Review please. And tell me any suggestions. SASUxSAKU forever! And I should get some sleep seeing its 2 in the morning!

and finally...the story!

DISCLAMIER**:---the only thing i own of naruto or paramore..are stickers. **

* * *

**i.**

**_Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to answer  
Again to anyone_  
**

You didn't ask for this. You didn't ask for him, standing in front of you, asking you for help. Hell, you thought if you kept your distance from him, that maybe you would expect him to come running after you.

"Sakura, What do you say?" he asks, calmly and composed as he is always.

This is what you wanted right? Him, coming to you asking for your help. But this kind of help? You would have never thought (**you were somewhat hoping for the kind of help, where he asks you to marry him, and that he's in love with you, and he needs help rebuilding his clan, his family**) But...

"Yea, Sasuke-kun, I'll help you get her to fall in love with you."

Just because you say it, smiling and trying so hard not to cry, and keeping your composure straight and as calm as you possibly could, you can't help the way you feel your heart break, into a thousand pieces .

He smirks, and you feel your heart flutter.

"Thank you Sakura"

(**you want to yell, and scream, and ask him; why me of all people, why couldn't you ask someone else to help you?**)

And as he walks away, you can't help but feel this is Deja Vu all over again.

_"I love you with all my heart!"_

_._..and just like last time, you heart breaks one time too many.

**ii.**

**_Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you_  
**

Your lessons start today, you are 21 now, and have no fan girl in you left. Your fan girl feelings were replaced. They were replaced with deeper feelings, the day he left, the day you screamed your heart out to him, the day you were rejected. But it doesn't matter now, because your here to help him and nothing more.

You decide to start out with, a lesson on dancing. (**because you always hoped to dance with him, and you wanted to be dressed in your white wedding kimono, and him in his wedding robes**) But this was different , you were here to give him lessons to woe the girl of his dreams because she was different and stubborn (she wasn't you) but at least you can pretend.

"Okay, take one step forward and one step back" you instruct with a clear voice.

Of course, just like everything else he does, he's perfect. He doesn't really need to be taught to dance, but you pretend he does, because you want as much time in his arms as you can possibly get.

(**because you are glutton for his attention, and this would probably be the first and last time you will ever be dancing with him**)

It's quite romantic, you two are on a rooftop, dancing to soft instrumental music and the sun is slowly but surely setting behind you two. And when you hesitantly lean your head against his shoulder, you hear his heartbeat, and your surprised he has yet to stop and pull you away from him. You start to actually think or hope he's enjoying this.

"Sakura, do you think she'll like to dance?" he asks almost in a whisper

And at the moment, your peace that you felt, the hope that you had left, that he might be enjoying this with you...is gone. And you want to someone to attack you right then and there, and stab you million times to make the pain you feel go away.

"Of course Sasuke-kun, She'll absolutely love it"

And again, after you stop dancing he just smirks, and walks away. Because there is nothing left to say. This is just a lesson for him to make her fall in love with him.

(_And that her_

_is not _

_you)_

you can't help but keep reminding yourself that every single second that your with him.

**iii.**

**_One day you'll get sick of  
saying that everything's alright  
And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
Just like I am tonight_  
**

You look at her.

She is beautiful. Long red hair, deep brown eyes and she was full in all the right places.

**(of course, compared to you, she is elegant and beautiful, Because who would honestly love a girl with bubblegum pink hair, emerald eyes, and someone who barely had any curves**)

There is not one bad thing you can say to yourself about her, to make you feel better. She is kind, you see her giving her left overs to a small needy child on the street. She is a high ranked ninja, and she would make any man happy.

_"Sasuke...I'll do whatever you want, I'll make you happy!"_

And you meant it. So that's why your doing this. This is why your helping him get the girl of his dreams. Even if that means breaking your heart in the process, and not being with him. Because his happiness is more important than anything else in the world.

"Yumi-chan, Sakura-sensei requests your assistance in her office"

She walks gracefully towards you, and flashes you a smile, and you smile back weakly. Even though, have lost the love of your life to her, your about to tell her that, Uchiha Sasuke requests her to be with him on Saturday on a date.

(**you know that this date, will change your life, and hers forever, and that after this date, you have no chance with Sasuke anymore, inner Sakura tells you to not tell her, for you to arrive on this date instead, and seduce the Uchiha**)

But you don't. You tell her, and you she smile in happiness, and excitement, she babbles and asks you what he's really like, and what color he likes so she could wear it on their date together.

You nod and pretend to listen, with a fake smile on your face.

(**Because really, you want to be her, you want to be the one who babbles about what your going to wear, and have that joy in your eyes that she has**)

... Then again, you are not her, and Uchiha Sasuke, will never be yours. And you two will never go on the date you've wanted for your whole life.

**iv.**

**_But I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you_  
**

It is Friday, the official last day, you have with Sasuke. You wonder, what your going to teach him. What your going to do with him. Because you, have taught him, and did everything to make this date the best date that Sasuke will ever experience. Naruto, is worried about you, he knows that you still love Sasuke, and that you would be shot with a thousands arrows, stung by poison swords, and hit by the rasegan and the chidori rather than, give up Sasuke to Yumi.

You tell him, to not worry and to worry about Hinita-chan , because she is his, and Sakura is just another friend to him. You see Sasuke coming towards you, and you take him in one last time, because he is beautiful with his deep onyx orbs staring right at you.

(**and you want to tell yourself, not to cry that this won't be the last time those onyx orbs look at you and only you**)

He stands right in front of you, raises his eyebrow because your head is down, and you start to shake, but you will not let him see that your sad, and that your still desperately in love with him.

You try to think, of what your final lesson will be. (_And you realize that this lesson will be the last and first..._

You lean up against up him, raise your head, your eyes half lidded and your lips a breath away from his, you expect him to pull away, but he puts his arm around your waist, and he slowly but roughly bring your lips to his and you two are sharing a

_kiss._)

_"Sasuke-kun...."_

You both pull apart, and your almost amazed that , you just kissed him. But...he probably just thinks its part of the lesson. You wait for his reaction, a yell, or to push you back. But he's still holding you and you wonder what he's thinking. And then all of a sudden he vanishes. And that's the time you'll see him ever again.

(**but before he was gone, you felt a light pressure on your forehead & your lips, but you think you just imagined it, because Sasuke would never kiss you ..again, and he's in love with Yumi**)

But you feel broken, and more confused than ever.

& guess what, you have just lost the love of your life, and you two will probably never have these moments again.

**v.**

**_And I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
That now I feel like I don't know you_  
**

It's a 2 months, 6 days, and 59 minutes after, the kiss you shared with Sasuke. The date with Yumi and Sasuke was a success . And today is their wedding day. So here you are sitting under the tree where you, Sasuke and Naruto, used to eat lunch together, train together and spend time together. Those are the moments you cherish, and keep in your heart forever. Because those days seem so long ago.

_"Sakura-chan, let's go eat ramen!"_

_"Naruto, you baka, I don't want ramen with you!"_

_"Ne..Saskue-kun, want to get some ramen with me?"_

_"WAHHH, Sakura-chan, what do you see in the teme?!"_

_"Sakura, go home, I don't want to eat with you "_

Those memories, always the same, Sasuke will always reject you, you know. You were never anything to him, other than a tool to use for help and someone to have as a friend. So, here you are on the wedding day of Uchiha Sasuke and Yumi Hatarge, and you are no where near the wedding ceremony. Because your too busy sitting under a tree that help old memories and your wishing....

(_that you were Yumi, and that Sasuke was marrying you, and that you two at this time would be kissing eachother senseless, and Naruto, Rookie 9, Tsuande-sama would all would be cheering)_

that you would have not waited for Sasuke, and not falling so deeply and desperately in love with him. But, it's to late, for everything. You should have never accepted his offer for you to help him. You would have not been as hurt as you are now.

But, it was worth it because you got Sasuke's time, and you got your kiss, that you waited to long for.

(**and you will cherish that kiss, and those moments forever, but for now you have other things to take care of**)

You have a S-class mission today, and Tsuande, didn't want you to have it, because there's only a 10% chance that you will survive, but you begged for it, and she gave it to you. Because nothing matters to you anymore. Because the reason you existed, breathed, and even became stronger for, is now gone and married to another woman.

(_who is not you_)

So, you slowly get up, from under the tree, and you slowly walk towards the gates of Kohana, and pass the bench that held the memories of that night, and your tears; But you don't look back at anything else. Because at this point it's just you and the world. And you walk out of Kohana for now(forever)

....And as you lay bleeding, and no charka left from fighting and killing the enemy, you smile. Because now, you don't have to deal with the pain. Your finally free.

(**and you hope and pray, and hope and hope till your very last breath that in your very last breathe, that you and Sasuke will end up together**)

_"I love you with all my heart!"_

_

* * *

_

**So Whatcha Think?**

**Comments;Reviews;Critism; All of the Above..Love or Hate?**

**Happy Holidays Everybody**

**and a Happy New Year!**

**Tish;**


End file.
